Coaster of DOOM
by penguins and snails
Summary: Zim and Dib get stuck on a roller coaster. Enough said. ZADF. NO ZADR AT ALL. This is ZADF all the way! One-shot.


**...**

**Coaster of DOOM**

**...**

"I'm gonna regret this..."

"Damn right you are. We're already going up."

Zim only closed his eyes in response, clutching the side bars for dear life as the roller coaster he and Dib were currently seated in slowly made it's way up. "I hate you so much right now, Dib. SO MUCH." He let out a whimper, closing his eyes, trying to not look down beside him at the long 300ft drop as the coaster continued to ascend upward. He breathed in deeply.

Dib only glanced around excitedly, lifting his arms up. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Not when we fall and go SPLAT!" Zim retorted, terrified.

Dib glanced over from his side of the coaster, mesmerized by the wide view of the entire amusement park. Especially from so high up as they were now. "Zim, open your eyes!"

"No!"

"The view is amazing!"

"It won't be when our faces meet the concrete at a high velocity _FROM 300FT UP!_"

"Stop being so paranoid!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE PARANOID!"

Dib paused, realizing something. "Did you watch _Final Destination 3_ before we came here?"

"Hey, I was preparing myself!"

"Yeah, smart move moron!"

Feeling the coaster going higher and higher, Zim only whimpered again, clutching the side bars until his knuckles turned white. "I'm gonna die... I'm SO gonna die..."

Dib only smiled widely, throwing his hands up as he cheered. "WHOOOOOO-"

Suddenly, a loud clanking erupted from underneath the coaster, causing it to abruptly stop before it could even reach the drop off.

Zim's eyes immediately popped open. He froze, realizing the ride had stopped... And that they were now nearly 400ft in the air... not moving at all. His breathing hitched quickly. "Dib?" He glanced over at his human friend with wide, terrified eyes.

And for some reason unknown to either of them, Dib burst out laughing. Maybe from the panic of the situation (which highly amused him more so than terrified him), or the ridiculous look of terror in his alien friend's eyes. He closed his eyes as he laughed, clutching at his stomach.

Normally Zim would have been angry at Dib for the outburst, but instead was more focused on the fact that this human ride had stopped at nearly 400ft in the air. "DIB? DIB WHY DID THE RIDE STOP?"

Still in hysterics, Dib couldn't compose himself enough to answer the petrified alien.

"DIB, THE RIDE STOPPED. THE RIDE FUCKING STOPPED!" Zim was able to comprehend on his own what was happening, though it was a slow process. "WE STOPPED. HOLY SHIT, WE STOPPED. _WE STOPPED."_ He reached over, shaking Dib roughly. "WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO STOP!" He clutched at the side bars again as he glanced around widely. "Holy crap I'm gonna shit my pants!"

This comment only made Dib's laughter increase.

"Oh my- OH MY- DIB!" Nearly hyperventilating, Zim reached over, shaking Dib once more. "DIB! DIB! I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO THE BATHROOM! I'M LITERALLY GOING TO SHIT BRICKS!"

Trying to calm himself from his hysterics, Dib only shook Zim back with his hand. "Just... calm down..." he replied, breathing heavily. A few giggles escaped here and there as Zim only continued panicking beside him. Finally Dib composed himself enough to be somewhat stern with his terrified friend. "Just calm down Zim!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" He shouted hysterically, "WE'RE STUCK 300FT IN THE AIR! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Suddenly he slapped at Dib, though weakly. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Dib slapped his hand away. "My fault! How is this my fault?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO COME!"

"Hey you agreed to come with no protest whatsoever!"

Zim opened his mouth to protest, but only a whimper came out when he caught sight of the long drop below. "I don't like this, Dib! I don't like this!"

"Well, if you don't like it, why don't you use your spider legs to get down?"

Zim thought for a moment, almost considering Dib's plan. But one look over the side of that coaster at the long drop below, Zim shook his head. "No. No way! There is no way in this entire Universe that I'll climb down this thing! I'll stay up here forever if I have to! I'm not even kidding!" He glanced over the side once more, and completely lost it. "_I_'VE_N_EVER_B_EEN_S_O_S_CARED_I_N_M_Y_L_IFE! I_C_OMPLETELY_R_EGRET_T_HIS_I_'M_N_EVER_G_OING_O_N_A_NOTHER_R_OLLER_C_OASTER_I_N_M_Y_L_IFE!"

Dib threw his head back, going into hysterical laughing once more.

Though hyperventilating, Zim was able to hit Dib in the arm with his flailing hands. "DIB THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"You should have seen your face when it stopped!" Dib choked out between laughs.

Zim glanced around widely once more in his panic. "I swear if I have to climb down this thing I will throw myself off and kill myself! There is no way I'm climbing down! NO WAY!"

After a few minutes of more hysterical laughing, Dib was able to reply, "We might have to climb down!"

"No!" Zim shook his head. "I just want this thing to start moving so I don't have to climb down! I will not climb down this thing!"

"We might have to!"

"I WILL LIVE HERE FOREVER IF I HAVE TO!"

A few more giggles escaped Dib. "Thank God I brought you here... Seeing you freak out amuses me."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"We're never going down," Zim said after twenty minutes with no moving whatsoever. "We're going to be stuck up here forever! I DON'T LIKE THIS FEELING!"

"I can't believe you're scared of heights," Dib stated aloud, almost in awe. "I would think that an alien with such advanced flying-technology that you'd be used to heights!"

"Exactly: OUR technology is more advanced than your's!" Zim explained, closing his eyes as he clutched the side bars. "Our ships don't STOP mid-flight!"

"This thing is old!" Dib protested.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Zim screeched, tightening his hold on the side bars. "I WANT MY COLD, UNFEELING ROBOT ARM!"

Now Dib stared at Zim with confusion. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Your what?"

Zim's cheeks burned with embarrassment when he realized what he had just said. "Err... never mind."

Suddenly, a loud clanking could be heard like before when the ride stopped, and as terrified as he was, Zim screamed at the sudden sound. "WE'RE GONNA FALL OFF!"

"No we're not moron!" Dib retorted, "We're moving!"

"Huh?" Zim opened his eyes glanced up. It was true: The ride was once again making a slow trek upward. The fear he had previously about going down the drop-off vanished, replaced with relied that he was no longer stuck slanted upward nearly 400ft in the air. "Yes!" Zim threw his hands up. "_YES! I'M ALIVE! **YES!**_**"**

Dib only joined in on the cheering, excited that the ride was back in motion. He threw his hands up as well. "That's the spirit, Zim!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a random, stupid, spur-of-the-moment ZaDF one-shot I wrote after watching some roller coaster videos on YouTube. Personally I can totally see Zim terrified of roller coasters simply because he doesn't trust human mechanics. I don't blame him, though I love love LOVE roller coasters. If I got stuck on one I'd be more pisses than anything.**

**Just something random. Not my best work, but I wrote it quickly because the idea was freshly there. So... Yeah.**

**Please review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
